rblx_bee_swarm_simulator_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Mint Bear by LeoMessi21345
Quests Oh! Have not Seen you before!Quests Oh! Have not Seen you before! What's that? You New? Oh! Right lets get this started! Lets collect up those tokens! Go collect me 35 Ability Tokens. 1 - Basic Tokens! Already done? My, your quick! Take this! Reward = 1K Honey Ok, ok, I guess you want better. I'm hungry, Go fetch me 250,000 Pollen! 2 - Food for Mint Bear Well... Brilliant, Be back once I have finished. Reward = 2500 Honey Your not a bad Person! The thing is, There are different tokens, With different abilities, What Do I need? TOKENS! 75 tokens should be enough. 3 - Token Tower Done! yes! You have did it! Reward = 5K Honey I think you need to learn your Tokens. When you want to collect Tokens up Quicker, You use Link Tokens! So, Collect 100 of those! 4 - Off the Links Good, good! Last quest till a surprise! Reward = 25 Treats Hmm... I have heard there are different areas. Please may you collect 40,000 Pollen from 5 Fields! 5 - Mission 5, Bees on 5! You have done it! Here is your surprise! It gives 5+ Speed and collects near tokens every 30 seconds! Cool? Yes, cool! Here you are, I rightfully declare these Basic Gloves Yours! Rewards = Basic Gloves, 2 Royal Jelly, Silver Egg. Your back in town! Welcome in! I'm guessing You want more! Ok, here it is! Collect 250K pollen from the Mushroom, Clover and Blue flower Fields! 6 - Unsafe Collector 1 Did you kill any bugs? Ok, Here is your reward! Reward = 250K Honey More token lessons? Ok, This is about to get EXPLOSIVE! What is it? Whatever! Just get me 150 Bomb tokens. And maybe defeat 10 Ladybugs. And 5 Rhino Beetles. and - Ok that's enough. 7 - Explosive... Tokens? … Reward = 100K Honey Just focus ok, Because we need FOCUS tokens! 200 will be enough. 8 - Focus Now... You did it! 3 More till a royal jelly! 8 More till Upgraded Boots! 18 More till A new bee! Reward = Silver Egg Here we are, Lets do these Separate! Collect 200 Blue and red Boost tokens. Then, Collect 450K Red and Blue pollen! 9 - Red + Blue Good job! Here is your honey! Reward = 150K Honey I Wish I could go to the above... The 5 fields... But a spider lives there... I want you to kill 5 - no 2 Spiders and Collect 500K Pollen from the Spider Field. 10 - Spider Sights Good job! Here is your promised reward! Rewards = Royal Jelly, 250K Honey, Silver egg Wait, Who didn't tell me there was event bees? I mean, I know Minty is one, But c'mon! I guess you can go collect tokens from event bees. 250 Event tokens should be enough. 11 - Events Never Last You did it! Nice! I better spice stuff up here... Rewards = 250k Honey Why do people hate Bugs? I don't care, Collect me 500,000 Pollen from ALL the 5 fields. 12 - Unsafe Collector 2 Hmmm... your great! Rewards = 5 Ant pass Wondering why you got ant passes? I want you to collect a Gold ant Amulet and kill 500 ants. 13 - Rid the ants Whew! Those ants got my head in! Better give you a reward! Reward = 750K Honey Well... I Guess its not over yet... I want you to defeat 8 Mantis, 4 Werewolves, 10 Spiders and 1 King beetle. 14 - Not the end. Nice! Here is a reward to keep you open! Reward = 800K Honey What? What are sprouts? I have been to many other fields and not seen these... hmmmm … Guess I will tell Onett … Or YOU can help me. Collect 250 Tokens from a Sprout?!? Ok, Idk what these things are. 15 - Sprouts for Mint Bear Oh, So there are different types! And there is a token bomb? THANK YOU FOR YOUR RESEARCH! Here's some Warm Gloves. More speed, Luck, Bomb power, Honey per Link and Token Speed! Rewards = Warm Gloves, 2 Royal Jelly, 950K Honey The last 10... You made it! Now I will go all hard on you! Firstly: Collect 500K Pollen from the Cactus, Pumpkin and Pine Tree Field. Also, Defeat 10 Mantis. 16 - Unsafe Collector 3 Well... That went well... Here is your reward... Rewards = 960,000 Honey Cool! I have enough to prove to Science bear that I am the smartest bear. But I need a little extra. C'mon, Get 25 Bees, Discover 30 Bees, Then go to the Mountain top and Collect 500,000 Pollen. 17 - Top of all, Smarter than all. Thank you! He will work hard now! Here is your reward! Rewards = Royal Jelly, 970,000 Honey. I Guess you want more. The mountain is the best place to visit, I say? Just remove the scorpions! Collect 500,000 Pollen from the Rose Field and defeat 10 Scorpions. 18 - Scorpion Removal Nice work there! Here is your reward! Rewards = 980,000 Honey Your on the road to becoming the best. Go back up the mountain top and collect 750K Pollen. 19 - Mountain Collector 1 Take it! Its rightfully yours! Rewards = Royal Jelly, 990,000 You cant believe it? I cant, Go defeat a tunnel bear, I'm out of ideas! 20 - The Tunnel Tryout Did you really do that? Your... Nvm... Just take it! Rewards = 992,000 Honey 5 More to go! Here you are! Firstly: Defeat a tunnel bear, 2 Beetle Kings and 20 Giant ants. 21 - Defeating Nightmares Thanks for the help! Rewards = Royal Jelly, 994K honey Here we go! Complete this one, you will get a special prize! Kill 5 Vicious Bees and collect 750K pollen from the Clover, Spider, Cactus, Rose and Mountain top Fields. 22 - Vicious Slayers Here it is, The Porcelain Gloves! Its like the warm gloves, But better! Reward = Royal Jelly, 996,000 Honey, Porcelain Gloves Almost done, 3 more. Haven't been to the pineapple patch yet. Collect 1M Pollen from there. 23 - Mouldy Pineapples … Reward = 2 Royal Jelly, 998K Honey I wont say anything here. Just collect 1M Pollen from the mountain top. 24 - Mountain collector 2 … Reward = 3 Royal Jelly, 999,000 Honey. Whew! Here it is! The last one! I want you to: Collect 750,000 Pollen from every field, get 5 bees to level 10, Kill 50 Rhino beetles and Ladybugs, Kill 25 Mantis, 15 Werewolves and Scorpions, 5000 Ants, 5 Tunnel bears and 7 King Beetles. Hope it isn't much to ask... 25 - The final showdown I cant believe it! You must be in the top 1% Players! Here you are! Rewards = 1 Star Jelly, 1 Star egg (Random), 1,000,000 Honey AND the Mint Bee! Well... You have mastered it... You must be the best... Here are some bonus quests... To keep you happy... Bonus Quests All rewards - 1,000,000 Honey, 3 Royal Jelly, 1 Egg (Random) Red Collector 500,000 Red Pollen Blue Collector 500,000 Blue Pollen White Rain 500,000 White Pollen Colour Conquest 250,000 Red, Blue and White Pollen Complete Collection 1,000,000 Pollen Dandelion Deed 2 500,000 Pollen from Dandelion Field Sunflower Seeds 500,000 Pollen from Sunflower Field Mushroom Madness 500,000 Pollen from Mushroom Field Blue Bells 500,000 Pollen from Blue Flower Field Clover Colour 500,000 Pollen from Clover Field Spider Scent 650,000 Pollen from Spider field, Kill 2 Spiders. Brilliant Bamboo 650,000 Pollen from Bamboo field Sweet Strawberry 650,000 Pollen from Strawberry Field Pineapple Patches 700,000 Pollen from Pineapple Patch Pumpkin Players 750,000 Pollen from Pumpkin Patch Pine Poppers 750,000 Pollen from Pine Tree Field Cactus Cacti 750,000 Pollen from Cactus Field Roasting Roses 750,000 Pollen from Rose Field AntNest (Clue for a Code) Defeat 2500 ants 250,000 Honey from Ant Game Mountain Madness 900,000 Pollen from Mountain Top NOTE - These don't have to be the best. Even the low detail, They are good. Category:Idea Bear